Demon
by Dmonisa
Summary: Dormirse, y despertar junto a una bestia. /(One-Shot) Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Kawaiiny. Es una actividad que se desarrolla en el Foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. No los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.

A favor de la campaña con _voz y voto_ , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Debo aclarar que la idea de este fic pertenece a la cumpleañera Kawaiiny, aunque lo haya escrito yo.

 **Demon.**

El suave sonido de las agujas del reloj, constante ruido molesto y persistente. Rin se lo había quitado de la muñeca, depositándolo lejos de ella, para intentar concentrar su mente en un ejercicio más provechoso que, el correr del tiempo. Maldito tiempo que se movía lento usando su marcha como una burla ante su rostro.

Ella quería abandonar de inmediato la clase de biología. La voz lenta y parsimonia de su profesor, resultaba ser un elemento agotador y destructivo para sus nervios, los murmullos bajos de sus compañeros no ayudaban demasiado a su intento de calma.

Ciertamente, la ansiedad la estaba matando, haciéndole difícil entender cómo, siendo tan joven y excelente emprendedora, de la noche a la mañana solo pensara en huir del salón de clases, llegar a la casa que comparte con su marido, prácticamente pensaba arrastrarlo a la habitación, encerrarlo allí y acosarlo sexualmente hasta que cayera rendido a sus pies, antes de que ella se rindiera primero. No había mucha importancia en la diferencia de resultados.

Mordía su labio inferior mientras, procuraba no demostrar que la incomodidad la invadía, de repente, al imaginar tales acciones indecorosas con su esposo. Ansiaba verlo, quería sentirlo y no separar su piel de la suya. Estaba comportándose como una ninfomaníaca. Sesshōmaru era el único culpable de su actuar. La había pervertido por completo.

Recordaba, perfectamente, que antes de conocerlo, ella era tímida, sumisa y no era de sus intereses, el gustar de algún joven. La prioridad máxima de su vida, había sido siempre el progresar, y por lo tanto debía estudiar demasiado.

Anteriormente, su tiempo era derrochado en ensayos para la universidad, reuniones con el grupo de trabajo, y horas perdidas ante la computadora leyendo miles de respuestas a sus constantes preguntas. No quería realizar ninguna falla. Pero su vida cambio y sus días fueron reemplazados por ansiedad, nervios y muchos deseos de permanecer junto a quien conformaba la única causa de su sentencia.

Varios meses atrás, precisamente un día sábado, debió entregar un ensayo en la misma oficina del profesor. Era la última oportunidad y no podía fallar, no solo su nombre estaba en juego.

Corrió apresurada y doblo en varios pasillos. La ironía de la situación: su profesor no estaba en la oficina. ¡Impuntual, descarado!

El mismo profesor era quien se jactaba de ser alguien responsable y cumplir plenamente su horario de clases impartidas. Total y completa mentira, que Rin comprobó al esperarlo durante treinta minutos, cansada y agobiada.

Cuando su reloj de pulsera marco, exacto, que había pasado media hora. Se incorporó molesta del angosto banco que la sostenía y dio pasos dispuesta a darse por vencida y reprobar la materia. No podía dejar abandonado allí su informe. El profesor especifico que solo su mano podía recibir el trabajo, desde la mano del estudiante. Resulto ser un mentiroso tan impuntual como sus mismos pupilos.

Giraba en una esquina, resignada, cuando casi cae al suelo por chocar de frente con un pecho fornido y fuerte, de no ser por el brazo que sujeto su cintura, estaría dejando ver una imagen más que bochornosa en el mismo piso de mosaico.

Se le olvido respirar cuando se dignó a levantar los ojos y observar directamente los propios de la persona que aún mantenía preso su cuerpo, y parecía no estar dispuesto a soltarla. Sus ojos eran dorados y la tonalidad de su piel, perfecta. No recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de verlo, porque su cabello plateado la tenía completamente distraída, lejos de su planeta llamado tierra.

— ¡Señorita Sato! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Y esa era la voz de su profesor, quien se encontraba a un lado de ellos, observándolos, extraño de que ella estuviera allí cuando él había sido quien no mostro su presencia en el momento que fue requerida.

Rin no quería que ese hombre la soltara, nunca desearía estar lejos de alguien tan hermoso, pero su piel parecía quemarle, y respirar se volvió una tarea tan difícil en ese momento. Su corazón desbocado parecía volverse loco. Ella misma no entendía sus reacciones ante alguien, a quien apenas acababa de ver por primera vez en su corta vida.

Noto que sus labios se sentían muy secos para hablar y su voz no se hallaba cerca de ella.

— ¡Sato!

El profesor, no solo recibió su mirada ceñuda por tener el valor de tratarla así, sino también la mirada más que molesta del peliplata que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Quería creer que estaba equivocada, pero él parecía no tener la intención de dejarla ir. Quería estar equivocada, porque si aquello fuera cierto, la sensación de miedo que surgió de su estómago estaba bastante justificada. Y si la dejara ir ¿No se sentiría peor? Estaba realmente cómoda allí, porque sus brazos la trataban como si ella fuera frágil, y el calor del cuerpo masculino la envolvía de modo acogedor, cómodamente entrañable.

No era normal sentir tantas atroces dolencias y pensar en muchas palabras en poco tiempo. Le causaba pánico el solo respirar un perfume más delicioso que ese, que la acosaba ahora, porque no podría existir uno más dulce e intoxicante. Verdaderamente, enloquecedor.

Trago la poca saliva que pudo para lograr encontrar un par de suaves palabras.

—Gracias —se atraganto con su aire cuando los ojos dorados brillaron al oírla—. Suéltame, por favor.

Y ella se escuchaba como si estuviera suplicando. Suplicar por su vida no era tan mala idea. Sentía que su vida escapada con ese par de brazos que se desentendían de su cintura de manera tortuosamente lenta, sin que la mirada separara, ni un mísero segundo, los ojos de ella.

Con cierta pena y congoja, escondió su rostro mirando el suelo, no quería verlo, ni sentir esa ansiedad inexplicable que la atosigaba en su interior, porque quería volver a sentirse rodeada por sus brazos. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino la mantenía en completa paz.

Mordiendo su labio inferior se atrevió a verlo una vez más. Craso error. Los labios finos de ese adonis, se estiraron en una sonrisa retorcida mirándola desde arriba en su porte elegante y soberbio, examinándola. La punta de una lengua traviesa se podía avistar en el extremo de su boca. Esa boca tan tentadora, fuente de pecado mortal. Debía estar prohibido que existiera él.

" _Acabas de conocerlo. ¡Contrólate!"_

Su propia mente se cuestionaba sola, a la vez que, se asustaba de sus ideas. No era más que un hombre guapo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan interesante? Existían muchos de ellos en la universidad, debía ser normal verlos.

Y mientras trataba de calmarse, los nervios empezaron a invadirla al sentirse víctima de la atención extrema, de los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

Una extraña, aunque, dulce electricidad la recorrió cuando lo vio relamerse el labio inferior, como si deseara algo, con la mirada perdida, pensando algo que ella nunca sabría. Y el aire se le fue, se olvidó de respirar. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de torturarla de manera tal? Era tan malo él, sin saber que cualquier acción de su parte provocaba sensaciones nuevas en ella, pero adictivas y placenteras. No quería dejar de sentir.

—Supongo que es su ensayo. ¿Verdad?

Y la insistente voz de su profesor resultaba ser muy molesta, tan imprudente.

—Ya puede retirarse señorita.

Sin poder hablar, ella solo asintió. Y con el mayor cuidado, la pena marcada en su rostro, se retiró concentrándose en no tropezar, no caer y dar una imagen más vergonzosa que antes, porque podía asegurar que la mirada ambarina la siguió hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión luego de doblar en una esquina.

En aquel entonces, ella estaba en estado de pánico constante. Sus músculos dolían con tanta tensión contendida, y estas aumentaron cuando descubrió que el joven de ojos como soles, vivía a una cuadra de ella. Le resultó extraño saberlo, cuando nunca antes lo había visto allí. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, se lo cruzaba y sus miradas se atraían en exceso. No podía ser casualidad que cada vez que ella lo mirara, el mantuviera la suya sobre ella sin importarle que ella lo descubriera.

Muchas ocasiones se le presentaron, ocasiones en que se quedaba sin aire por sufrir demasiado en su presencia. Además, podía sentir sus ojos dorados seguirla a donde sea que vaya, como una espina clavada en su nuca.

Ahora, en medio de la clase, sentada entre varios jóvenes, y la voz de su profesor que la devolvió a la realidad, sentía su cuerpo arder y una incomodidad surgir entre sus piernas. Ocurría la misma situación cada que pensaba en su esposo, Sesshōmaru, hasta recordar su nombre le ocasionaba un retorcijón en su estómago y un doloroso placer que necesitaba ser saciado.

Sesshōmaru era un hombre apasionado en demasía, tan fuerte era su cuerpo y más fuerte su hambre de ella. Era tan culpable de que ella quisiera reemplazar sus horarios libres por permanecer más tiempo junto a él, sentir sus pieles pegadas era el único método que la calmaba un poco, porque nunca estaría completamente saciada de su presencia.

Recordaba perfectamente, con cada detalle, la primera vez que él la había hecho suya.

Cuando su boca beso sus labios la primera ocasión, sintió un fuego crecer en su interior, uno que solo él podía encender y apaciguar en partes iguales. Cuando él acaricio su piel más sensible y el cuerpo femenino vibro de anticipación. Cuando el miembro masculino se adentró en su cuerpo, sintió un inmenso dolor porque él era grande, mas ella había apreciado en demasía sentirlo dentro, como un pedazo de su propia carne que, no sabía, le habían quitado y ahora que lo sentía dentro suyo, sintió un placer caliente abarcar cada célula de su ser, cada porción de ella tembló de miedo, pasión y gloria. Tan sublime el dolor que la impacto, y ella quedo tan deseosa de más, tanto que básicamente grito pidiendo más embestidas brutales a su frágil cuerpo humano.

A veces, pensaba que estaba loca, demente, hipnotizada por Sesshōmaru. No parecía ser normal, que ninguno de los dos se saciara nunca del otro, y que sus labios se buscaran, atraídos como imanes cuando debían despedirse.

Un suspiro se le escapó de sus labios, ya maltratados por sus dientes intentando calmar la sed de morder la piel masculina, salada de sudor y dulce como una droga.

El que Sesshōmaru le hiciera el amor, era un acto complejo, porque un calor abrasador surgía entre los cuerpos y aun así no se separaban por aire. Cuando se encontraban a un paso de llegar al clímax, ella sentía su conciencia ascender hasta tocar lo irreal, luego sentía un dolor, que escuece, en la piel de su hombro, sufrir dolor hasta quedar perdida en la inconciencia. Él no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad que tuviese para morderla. Esto ocurría en cada uno de los encuentros sexuales, sin excepción. Estaba segura de ello.

— ¡Rin!

El grito de su compañera a su lado la despertó de los pensamientos de ensueño. Pensar en él, la hacía perderse.

—Ya podemos retirarnos, ¿Acaso no quieres irte? —Burla y diversión en su voz—. Tu rostro demuestra que estabas perdida en otro universo.

—Tú también tendrías ese rostro, Sango, si estuvieras casada con un hombre como el que ella posee.

—Él no es un objeto para poseer, Ayame —respondió la aludida rodando los ojos.

—Pero tiene razón; solo yo lo puedo poseer —y la sonrisa tonta de su rostro no se la quitaría nadie.

Porque solo ella podía denominarse dueña de semejante hombre y tener el privilegio de ser consideraba como tal, por él.

— ¡No tienes por qué restregárnoslo en la cara, nena!

Las tres jóvenes rieron alegremente y se retiraron del salón de clases.

En el estacionamiento, cada una se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, para que Sango y Ayame tomaran caminos separados caminando, mientras que ella debía permanecer allí un par de segundos hasta que su atractivo esposo viniera por ella.

Su teléfono vibro distrayendo su atención depositada en la calle, estaba desesperada, realmente. Podrían considerarla de obscena y tacharla de promiscua, pero no podía negar la máxima idea que se adueñó de su mente: sentir a Sesshōmaru sobre ella.

Una llamada de su madre la sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo estas, linda? —la voz amable de su progenitora.

—Bien, mami —una sonrisa adornaba su dulce rostro.

—Tu padre está en camino. Supongo que ya estas fuera de la universidad.

La sorprendió saber aquello.

—Sí, pero no es necesario que pase por mí, Sesshōmaru lo ara.

— Sesshōmaru nos llamó hace un momento, pidiendo que fuéramos por ti, porque él no estaría en la ciudad —y eso la descoloco por completo—. ¿Acaso no lo sabias?

—No.

Su voz se escuchó suave y decepcionada, triste.

-o-

—…Y luego tu hermano corrió a buscar agua para arrojárselo a tu abuelo —la voz alegre de su padre, y la risa de este, inundaban el auto. Aún faltaba un poco para llegar a la casa de sus padres.

Rin estaba terriblemente triste, conmocionada y confundida. En la mañana, se había despedido de su marido con mucho esfuerzo, ni siquiera mencionando un adiós porque lo volvería a ver en la tarde, pero él le había ocultado sobre su viaje, cuando sabía lo difícil que era para ella no estar cerca de él.

Buscaba en su mente alguna explicación coherente porque, por más que le buscara un motivo, no hallaba razón alguna para tal comportamiento extraño de Sesshōmaru. Él, que siempre imponía el bienestar de su esposa sobre todo. Cuando debía marchar, solo bastaba una palabra de ella para que él se quedara a su lado. Y si ella enfermaba, él no se separaba de su persona en ningún momento. No lograba entender el cambio repentino en la primera regla de la personalidad de Sesshōmaru. No podía ser verdad que se marchara sin razón, sin despedirse. No lo creía posible.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pensando que ella tenía razón.

—Padre, por favor déjame en casa. Debo realizar tareas y no podré hacerlo sin molestarlos a ustedes —no quería que el notara sobre su amor obsesionado.

—Que tonterías dices. No eres ninguna molestia, pequeña.

—Insisto. Déjame en mi casa.

—Está bien —suspiro resignado girando el coche en una esquina—. Solo advierto que tu madre se enfadara, y tu marido se molestara. Él, especifico que no quería que te dejáramos sola.

Su hija no lo escucho.

" _Amor obsesionado."_

Su mentalidad asustaba porque se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos podían ser denominados amor, como así ser algo más fuerte que el mero sentido del amor. Lo que ella sentía podía compararse a una fuerte conexión con el cuerpo masculino. Único y diferente a todo sentimiento banal humano. Esto era más que eso, porque sentía que podía ser eterno.

El auto azul de su padre se detuvo ante una reja negra de un tamaño colosal, ella bajo porque consideraba que solo debía acompañarla hasta allí. El espacio físico que abarcaba desde que traspasaba aquella reja, se convertía en un espacio compartido únicamente por su matrimonio, y los pocos sirvientes que su marido permitía. Tan estricto siempre, cuidando lo que le perteneció alguna vez a sus antepasados.

Una extraña sensación la molestaba, sentía una incertidumbre acosarla y una espina clavada en su espalda, como si alguien la estuviera observando, como si Sesshōmaru la observara.

Con miedo de reconocer que, lo que su madre le dijera antes fuese cierto, abrió con cuidado la puerta de ingreso principal a la hermosa mansión que consideraba tan suya como su propio dueño legítimo.

Aparentemente, no se encontraba habitante alguno en la casa, porque las luces estaban apagadas, dándole un toque sombrío y lúgubre al interior, solo la poca luz que ingresaba por las aberturas, eran las que permitía que ella divisara los muebles y no tropezara con ellos, aunque aún sentía esa molestia en su espalda, y dudaba tanto que Sesshōmaru se hubiese atrevido a dejarla sola.

Un amargo sabor invadió su boca, al contemplarse en medio de la sala en la penumbra, y en soledad. Una tristeza inmensa al saber que su esposo la dejo sola sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Nunca antes lo había hecho. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con extremo cuidado subió los escalones que la llevaban a su habitación, donde el aroma del cuerpo de su esposo, invadió sus fosas nasales y la mareo a tal punto de sostenerse de la pared más cercana. Lo necesitaba, tanto.

Dejo caer su mochila en un lugar que no importaba ver, y sus pies la arrastraron a la cama, dejo caer su peso allí y abrazándose a la almohada de Sesshōmaru, aspirando su olor, se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños.

-o-

Un sonido suave la despertó de pronto, fue más como un gruñido gutural cerca de su cabeza. No podía estar equivocada. Abrió la boca aspirando un poco de aire porque sentía que era difícil respirar, sentía su cuerpo aun dormido.

Abrió los ojos y sorpresa la invadió al contemplar solo oscuridad. No estaba tan negro antes, algo cubría sus ojos, una venda. Intento alcanzarla con una mano pero esta no se movió de su lugar, realizo otro esfuerzo y descubrió que tenía ambas muñecas atadas a los postes de la cama, en cada extremo respectivamente.

Un miedo atroz empezó a recorrer su cuerpo cuando noto una caricia recorrer suavemente su piel, desde su tobillo izquierdo hasta llegar al muslo. ¡Estaba desnuda!

Permaneció tan inerte como podía para no demostrar lo que sentía, y el terror que la atormentaba. Su corazón latió desbocado y sus labios permanecieron abiertos en un gesto de impacto. Poco entendía de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. No obstante, una corriente de aire llego a tocarla, y sintió un aroma conocido.

Una presencia se cernió sobre ella, acercándose lo más posible a su cuerpo. Podía sentir un agitado respirar junto a su oído izquierdo, como si fuera la muestra de excitación de un hombre.

—Riinnn.

Y ese ronroneo en su oído.

— ¡Oh!

Gimió de sorpresa al reconocer esa voz ronca. Como el calor que se encendió en su cuerpo y provoco que se removiera inquieta, buscando liberar sus muñecas. Podía imaginarlo, ver perfectamente la sonrisa maliciosa que estaba impresa en el rostro de su marido. Cruel Sesshōmaru.

Sus piernas fueron víctimas de una fuerte electricidad que traspaso hasta llegar a sus huesos, y su caliente sexo latió desesperado. Estaba frenéticamente excitada con solo oírlo respirar a su lado, porque se lo imaginaba sin ropa, tan desnudo como ella, y ansiaba tocarlo, recorrer cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo, rozarlo con sus labios y lamerlo dejando rastros de saliva en su piel. Sentirlo desnudo a su lado era encender su parte más grosera, olvidar su lado más humano y darle lugar a su ser más ardiente. Él era el artesano de su parte más caliente y de su intimidad húmeda. Quería sentirlo enredado por sus piernas y empujarlo contra ella.

Sesshōmaru observaba su hermosa presa desnuda en su cama. La imagen perfecta. La belleza más adorada por él.

Podía sentir la excitación en su sexo y la desesperación en el cuerpo inquieto de ella. Él también estaba ansioso, también quería poseerla una y otra vez. Pero imaginarlo no era tan fácil como hacerlo, porque él quería enterrarse en su estrecha cavidad de manera brutal sin darle tiempo a respirar y volver a arremeter contra el frágil cuerpo de piel tersa y sensible a sus rasguños. Quería anclar sus dientes en sus senos y ocasionarle una herida que emanara sangre, porque quería marcarla como únicamente suya.

Una sensación de hambre por ella, surgió en su interior desde el primer momento que la vio. Un cosquilleo en sus dientes por rozarla y deseos inmensos de saciarse por completo de su piel. Y ahora la veía pequeña, débil, a su merced. Le proporcionaba un sentimiento de poder el conocimiento de que ella le pertenecía, tanto como él a ella, aunque fuese muestra de debilidad el aceptarlo, más no podía negarlo porque era plenamente cierto.

Con deseo, se relamió el labio inferior y se ubicó a horcajadas sobre ella, haciendo que aumentara su impaciencia al depositar su miembro sobre su vientre, zona demasiado receptiva a su tacto. El mismo vientre que observo con lujuria, sería tan placentero y de entero gozo el poder estar dentro de ella eternamente, en su húmeda y caliente vagina estrecha, tocando el cuello de su útero cada vez que se enterrara en su interior. Gruño extasiado.

— ¡Sesshōmaru! —ella suplico.

Con extremo cuidado de no tocarla con sus manos, se inclinó sobre ella depositando sus brazos a un lado de la cabeza que se removía de un lado a otro, llevo su nariz a su cuello y olfateo el aroma a lavanda que lo enloquecía como si de un afrodisiaco se tratara.

—Tu aroma es tan excitante —bajo su nariz recorriendo un camino desde su cuello hasta sus senos—. No tienes idea de lo que ocasionas con él.

Y succiono el seno izquierdo, lo lamio con su áspera lengua y volvió a succionar más fuerte. El grito que emergió de la garganta de su mujer, fue el premio más merecido que pudo obtener.

Dejo en libertad el seno izquierdo solo para ir por el pezón derecho, realizar las mismas acciones y dejarlo húmedo de su saliva.

—Suéltame ¡por favor! —la voz femenina se oía agitada—. Necesito tocarte.

Él también necesitaba que ella lo tocara, necesitaba sentir sus pequeñas manos inocentes recorrerlo por completo, hasta tomar entre sus manos su miembro y que su temperatura caliente le provoquen eyacular sobre la blanca piel joven de su vientre. Pero no podía soltarla ahora, ahora no. Ni quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Ansiedad o desesperación eran palabras simples que no podían describir lo que ella sentía.

Su espina vertebral fue sacudida, por completo, cuando sintió la lengua de Sesshōmaru recorrer su vientre, torturándola, rodear su ombligo. ¡Su ombligo! Él se divirtió tanto allí. Inicialmente paso su lengua sobre él, casi ni lo sintió, solo fue un rose suave, una cosquilla. Luego adentro su lengua y succiono con sus labios.

Desde el primer momento, ella supo que esa boca era una perdición, y no se había equivocado al tacharlo de pecado mortal.

—Yo también te deseo, pequeña.

—Entonces suéltame —su respuesta fue inmediata, y el tono que utilizo dio a conocer que no disfrutaba mucho lo que ocurría, en ese caso, Sesshōmaru se encargaría de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La ávida lengua era lo único que la acariciaba, y la única forma de contacto que ella podía obtener entre los dos.

Esa traviesa boca succiono con sus labios la parte baja de su vientre y continúo más abajo, haciendo que naciera en ella un deseo desenfrenado por que la besara debajo de su cintura. Pero el parecía oír sus pensamientos y no deseaba hacer de todo aquello una situación fácil de pasar.

Los calientes labios llegaron a sus caderas y se dedicaron a recorrer de un extremo al otro, haciéndose de rogar. Era de su total agrado el jugar con ella antes de alcanzar el punto exacto donde debía tocar para elevarla a lo más alto, claro que su placer estaría totalmente satisfecho con solo estar dentro de ella.

Más que disfrutar, el gozaba de los gemidos y alaridos que ella dejaba escapar proyectando que sufría con sus acciones, mas no podía poner queja alguna sobre el trato que recibía porque, aunque sintiera dolor, era el más sublime de todos.

Cansado de hacerla esperar, Sesshōmaru deposito su boca sobre el monte de venus de su mujer, suspirando sobre ella e incitándola con la suave caricia de su aliento.

—Dime que quieres, Rin.

Ella se quedó sin ganas de hablar al escuchar tal osadía.

"¿Cómo se atreve?"

Pero esto podía tener sus ventajas.

— Sesshōmaru, lámeme —su voz ahogada por la pasión.

Él, con demasiada parsimonia, deposito un beso sobre el monte de Venus antes de hablar.

— ¿Aquí?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin hablar, gimiendo bajo.

—Dime dónde.

Él, en cambio, se oía divertido a pesar de su voz ronca y excitada.

—Más… abajo.

Rin, intentaba ser lo más específica sin tener que usar palabras obscenas. Una minúscula parte de ella le reprochaba por no ser lo suficientemente clara sin importar las palabras que usara.

Sesshōmaru lamio el interior de un muslo, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda. Se podía sentir tan mojada.

— ¡No!

Y se removió violenta bajo las telas que la mantenían amarradas.

El, quizás, apiadándose e impaciente, se acercó al clítoris de Rin y lo lamio suavemente con su lengua. Sonrió gustoso al contemplar cómo arqueaba su cuerpo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Más!

— ¿Quieres más?

Ella se sentía frustradamente fastidiada. Un quejido se le escapo antes de responder.

—Por favor —y su voz se escuchó como se sentía.

Los ojos ambarinos brillaron en la tenue luz de la noche, complacido con las circunstancias que estaba viviendo. Se sentía tan lleno de poder.

Con extrema lentitud, se inclinó sobre el clítoris rosado y lo beso, lo atrapo entre sus labios y absorbió, lamio con delicadeza una y otra vez, sin dejar de interesarse ni un segundo en los movimientos inquietos del cuerpo bajo el, y los gemidos ahogados en la almohada. No quería que ella se contuviera, deseaba escucharla en su máxima expresión, sin miedo y sin restricciones.

Un suave dolor la invadió cuando las manos masculinas atraparon sus muslos para sostenerlos más alejados y obtener una visión excelente del sexo ansioso de él. Su cuerpo respondió alzándose de la cama, cuando él deposito su lengua sobre su caliente cavidad, adentrándose en su interior.

Rin, podía describir aquello con todos los minúsculos detalles, porque aunque la conciencia estuviera a punto de abandonarla, las sensaciones traspasaban su cuerpo dejando una marca imborrable en cada porción de ella.

Los labios de Sesshōmaru, atraparon los labios más íntimos de ella, y se centraban en tocar lo máximo posible, llegar a cada recoveco de ella, al más oscuro de sus pasajes sexuales, encenderla por completo y hasta conocer sus lados incorrectos, los que él dudaba que ella podía tener, porque a sus ojos, lo único que podía contemplar era una criatura que lo llamaba, lo atraía con su aroma, y lo hechizaba con la suavidad de su anatomía.

Él era el único propietario de su ser, toda su persona, incluso su alma. Y el culpable de su lado malvado. Aceptaba libremente la responsabilidad sobre ella.

Cansado de sentir sus labios mojados por completo, aunque nunca de su sabor agridulce, y de los sonidos que emergían en respuesta. Se alejó de su centro, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas y los movimientos de las caderas femeninas, se incorporó sin dejar de rosar su cuerpo, y tomo las piernas inquietas para sujetarlas manteniéndolas separadas, acerco su miembro y se fricciono contra ella, contra su humedad, mojando su sexo, y haciendo que su propia ansiedad se volviera violenta. Sus puños se cerraron contra las sabanas rasgándolas con rabia, pero le era agradable jugar un poco más, enloquecer ambos de urgencia por saciarse.

—Tú… me fascinas —casi gruñía.

Ella no respondió, parecía estar en un trance, perdida, solo dejando que las sensaciones azotaran su más que sufrida sensibilidad.

Sesshōmaru movió su cadera, y de una sola estocada, penetro el maltratado cuerpo bajo él. Quedándose estático, inerte, por la gloriosa intensidad de éxtasis que recorrió su cuerpo entero, centrándose bajo su cintura justo en donde se unía con ella. También, creyó perder la cordura, por un momento dejo de verla y solo sabía que debía moverse.

— ¡Más!

El grito de ella lo devolvió a la realidad, preguntándose si ella sufría, si le produjo dolor. No podía hablar para preguntar tal, solo observar que ella se revolvía inquieta en demasía y buscaba de que sostenerse. ¡Su pequeña y frágil mujer!

Rin gemía con los ojos apretados y los labios secos, completamente consciente de su deseo por besarlo, porque cuando lo besaba se concentraba más y sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ahora estaba perdida. Sorprendiéndola, unas manos se sujetaron de las suyas, dándole la oportunidad de que se prendiera de él, y supiera que él sentía lo mismo que la torturaba justo ahora, conectándose con ese simple contacto.

Las arremetidas eran firmes, fuertes y constantes. No eran dolorosas, porque llevaban impresas la intención de no lastimarla, aunque ella presentía que él se estaba conteniendo, demasiado. Y ella quería sentirlo en toda su pasión, en todo su cuerpo, quería que se entregara a ella y se mostrara tal como era. Con tanto hambre de ella. Solo perteneciéndola.

Sesshōmaru sentía su fuerza amenazar contra las pequeñas manos que se aferraban a él, por el motivo de que se encontraba a punto de perder el control, de dejar que su instinto animal se apoderara de él. El centro de su esposa era tan caliente, tan exquisito y tan estrecho. Adictivo. Tomando todo de él hasta derramarse en su interior. Siseo entre los dientes apretados al sentir como su prisión se apretaba más y más contra su miembro. Ese volcán caliente parecía devorarlo.

Continúo penetrándola cuando ella alcanzo su clímax. Él, solo fue espectador de como ella se arqueo hasta que su espalda dejo de tocar las sábanas. Maravilloso a sus ojos. Una visión de éxtasis.

Dejo de sostener las pequeñas manos cuando noto que su final también estaba cerca, pero quería disfrutar un poco más. Y mientras ella parecía estar en un limbo de sensaciones, él llevo sus manos debajo de las rodillas de ella, levantándolas hasta apretarlas contra el cuerpo que se convulsionaba aun, deposito su frente sobre el vientre femenino, y aumento el ritmo de embestidas.

El único sonido que se percibía en la habitación era el de su miembro chocar contra el sexo aún caliente, y el aroma único era el del sudor de ambos, mismo que recorría su rostro en diminutas gotas molestas, pero no importaba porque la sensación de escalofríos en su miembro era mucho mayor, más intenso, tanto que nacía allí y se transportaba a cada célula de su conformación, recorría sus piernas y volvía a subir a su espalda.

Una urgencia por llegar hasta más adentro de ella lo embargo, y arremetió con más fuerza, mientras se alzó sobre ella y deposito su boca en el hueco del hombro de Rin, mordiéndola, seguramente produciéndole dolor, pero su cabeza estaba perdida, y solo pudo ser consciente de un nudo explotar en su interior, y el alivio al derramarse dentro de ella, sin detener las penetraciones, aunque un poco más quedas. Todo fue una mezcla de entero gozo, y plenitud al morder esa delicada piel. Con la respiración agitada, alejo su rostro de ella, un poco más calmado, satisfecho, y la vio dormida. Inconsciente y hermosa. Desconcertado de la pérdida de su autocontrol. La única responsable de todo era la misma chica dormida, muy expuesta bajo él. De perfecta naturaleza.

-o-

Luces brillantes del nuevo día, impactaron sobre los parpados cerrados, aun así, interfirieron en su deseo de continuar dormida. Con fastidio, movió un brazo delicadamente debido a la pesadez que debilitaba sus miembros. Cubrió sus ojos y se quejó en un sonido seco surgido de su garganta. Intento tragar y la sola acción le produjo molestia, su boca estaba tan seca. Se sofocó cuando abrió los labios y el aire ingreso a sus pulmones.

El contacto de unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, le produjeron alivio y sorpresa. Un beso suave acariciaba su boca, mientras una mano rosaba su mejilla derecha, sosteniéndola.

Sesshōmaru, viéndola inquieta, había acercado sus labios para probar los de ella y calmarla. De improviso, deleitarse con el sabor de su lengua.

La beso dulce y tiernamente. Sintió un sentimiento electrizante nacer en su pecho. Cuando estaba junto a ella y se producían esas situaciones, el ser tierno o suave, lo que no eran características comunes en su personalidad, se olvidaba por completo de sí mismo porque solo necesitaba tocarla para querer más de ella, como una sed voraz de su piel o la necesidad de tocarla, y cuando calmaba su deseo quería continuar en contacto con ella, sentirla pegada a su cuerpo, entre sus brazos.

" _Cursi."_ Pensó rodando los ojos en su mente.

Rin se dejó hacer y una vez que el dejo de besarla, se alejó despacio de ella, aunque no lo suficiente para que sus frentes dejaran de tocarse. Él, se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su contacto físico, sintiendo el calor del pequeño cuerpo.

Ella observo lo ojos dorados que poseían una mirada oscura. Continuaban produciéndole deseos de que nunca la soltara, y la sensación de que su piel quemaba a su tacto. Se sonrojo mordiendo su labio cuando una ráfaga de aire frio le hiso saber que estaba desnuda, mientras que el vestía un pantalón de mezclilla.

De repente, él frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Porque?

—Debiste ir con tus padres —su voz era contundente.

Ella respondió con sorpresa y un tono de diversión.

— ¿Y perderme de esto? Jamás.

Rio alegre y se cobijó en el pecho masculino, el mismo que se removió bajo ella hasta incorporarse en la cama, se sentó a su lado y la miro realmente enfadado desde arriba.

Ella se sintió tan pequeña como la primera vez que lo contemplo desde su punto de vista.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

El peliplata no se dignó a contestar, es más, doblo una pierna, alzo su brazo sobre este y miro al frente con el entrecejo fruncido.

Notando que aquello era una situación grave, ella se incorporó también, sin poder evitar mirar el abdomen desnudo de su marido. Resultaba extraño observarlo tan cerca sin sonrojarse, sin aumentar su temperatura al tener pensamientos indecentes que tenían como protagonistas a los dos. Aún era un poco difícil creer que era suyo.

El sonido de la sabana recorrer la piel femenina no pasó desapercibido para él. Contemplar el pecho expuesto de su mujer era una actividad tentadora, aunque lo hiciera de soslayo.

—No entiendo el motivo de tu enojo.

El ceño se frunció un poco más al oírla.

—Supongo que se tratara de una tontería…—

Ella no pudo continuar porque lo último de lo que pudo ser consciente, fue que Sesshōmaru la tenía sujeta bajo su cuerpo, con las manos sujetas a un lado de sus hombros.

—Insensata. No tienes idea de a lo que te expones.

No tenía idea de nada. Solo sabía que él hablaba con los dientes apretados y cerca, tanto que podía percibir su delicioso aroma masculino. Provocándola.

—Explícamelo —su voz agitada.

Él, intento no distraerse al reconocer el tono de su voz, aunque ella pudo percibir la oscuridad crecer en los ojos dorados. Una sombra de deseo que lo cubría todo.

—Pude hacerte daño —menciono las palabras lentamente—. Aun puedo hacerlo.

Ella negó vehemente.

—Eso es imposible —susurro.

Su esposo tenso la mandíbula. Fastidiado se alejó de ella de nuevo, se sentó como antes, sin mirarla. Y ella, sin intentar detenerse, se abrazó, pegando su mejilla, a la hacha espalda que se le presentaba atractiva.

Sesshōmaru solo podía pensar en lo inconsciente que era ella, pero podía justificarse porque no sabía del todo. No conocía su completa personalidad ni su ser. Él solo mostraba su apariencia elegante ante todos, y escapar de su autocontrol era una acción que solo permitía que Rin presenciara. Realmente no tenía idea de lo privilegiada que era.

—Rin.

Ella separo su rostro de la espalda ante su llamado.

—Quítame el collar.

" _¿El collar?"_

Ahora descubría que volvía a tener puesto ese collar que nunca se quitaba se encima. No lo traía puesto la noche anterior, lo sabía porque no había sentido su tacto frio recorrer su estómago cuando él se entretuvo con sus senos.

Con cautela, tomo el borde de la cadena en sus dedos y lo subió hasta quitárselo sobre su cabeza. Cuando acabo de quitárselo, sintió un poder emerger del cuerpo ante ella. Una sensación de escalofríos recorrió sus dedos como si algo la mordiera haciendo que dejara caer la cadena. Observo sus manos, asustada de lo que sentía, para luego verlo a él y abrir sus ojos sin mesura al verlo tal como era.

Sesshōmaru percibió dolor en su cuerpo, una fuerza expandirse a su alrededor y fuego quemar su piel donde empezaba a formarse marcas violáceas. Su frente y mejillas ardieron por un segundo y se vio tentado a gruñir, una acción inverosímil, porque aquello no tenía que producirle más que cosquillas.

La joven, que levanto su mirada luego de ver sus dedos, reacciono saltando prácticamente de la cama y alejándose un par de pasos de él.

¿Acaso su esposa estaba asustada? ¿Podría ser posible que ella… le temiera?

" _Patético."_

Cerro los ojos para no verla mientras se exponía a la insoportable impaciencia de esperar alguna palabra surgir, de los suaves labios que el apreciaba besar.

Sesshōmaru se veía diferente. No. Quizás, sus ojos la engañaban, o estaba desquiciándose a tal grado, debido, a la fuerte impresión que le causaba la abrasadora sensación de complementarse los dos en cada encuentro sexual.

Parecía ser que una brillante luz se reflejaba en el cabello plateado, este se movía como si una brisa invisible la moviera a propósito, dándole un toque divino. La piel de su cuerpo se vio manchada de líneas que lo abrazaban con belleza, recorriendo su espalda, su cuello, sus brazos. ¡Oh! Sus dedos poseían garras, demasiado filosas, a su parecer, y peligrosas.

Con cuidado se movió, casi sintiendo miedo, o eso dejo que Sesshōmaru pensara, al escuchar la suavidad con la que daba un paso para acercarse a él desde otro ángulo. Él le mostro su rostro y levanto los parpados dejando expuesto el brillo de sus ojos, estos eran iguales, nada había cambiado en ellos, a pesar de que su cuerpo se viera diferente por las líneas que lo adornaban, por las franjas en sus mejillas, la luna en su frente y sus garras. Se veía real y completamente hermoso.

Los colmillos se vieron expuestos cuando ella se atrevió a avanzar otro paso, que la dejaría más cerca de él, a solo centímetros de distancia, donde él podía observar perfectamente la desnudes que ella le ofrecía. Continuaba comportándose sin precaución, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de advertencia de él.

Un gruñido la sobresalto cuando levanto una mano para tocarlo. Su rostro era hermoso. ¿Cómo resistirse a tocarlo para comprobar que era real?

—No… oses… acercarte más.

Se escuchó molesto, y excitado. Eso la sorprendió un poco más, cuando ella se encontraba buscando una explicación lógica a lo que veía, él solo podía pensar en su cuerpo desnudo. Lo comprendía.

Él no quería dejar que ella se acercara. No soportaría el tenerla a su mayor alcance, sentir su aroma enloquecedor y no resistir la tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella. Podría comportarse como una bestia en celo, lo sabía, pero poco podía hacer porque ella misma se arriesgaba al avanzar tanto en busca de su contacto. Demasiado se había arriesgado anteriormente, cuando debió atarla para que no pudiera tocarlo y vengarle los ojos para evitar que observara su verdadera forma. No había podido resistirse mucho porque ni bien ella se acercó a la entrada de su territorio, sintió su aroma invadirlo todo, ella olía a excitación. Debía afirmar, que poseía una mente muy imperativa en cuanto a imaginación se trataba, eso afectaba sus cambios de aroma y él, podía percibirlo todo.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió su olor dulce colarse por su nariz, solo para quedarse grabado en sus retinas. Y necesito sentirlo más a menudo. Cada vez que la sabía cerca, una inmensa ansiedad crecía dentro de sí. Quería más. Como una droga muy adictiva.

Si continuaba acercándose, su razón, débil ante sus instintos, no se resistiría más y permitiría que sus más oscuros deseos tomaran el control.

— Sessh…

¿Por qué su mano temblaba? No debía hacerlo. Él podría pensar que ella le temía.

—Retírate de inmediato.

" _¿Qué?"_

—No.

Aquello lo molesto más.

" _Insolente."_

Una minúscula parte suya no pudo negar que fue de su agrado el oírla.

Mantuvieron el silencio un momento más, quizás cinco minutos, aunque eternos míseros minutos.

—Yo…quisiera saber…

La voz se escuchó titubeante, pequeña. Ella no lo miraba, sino que el suelo de la habitación le resultaba más interesante.

—Eres un demonio.

¿Porque preguntar con el propósito de saber la respuesta de algo que ya conocía?

Sesshōmaru bufo por lo bajo, escondiendo su rostro a través de su cabello.

—Un Inugami Daiyōkai —explico—. O Gran yōkai.

Dejo de hablar cuando la mano suave de su mujer, hallo el camino a su mejilla izquierda y se aventuró a rozarlo. La miro con los ojos sorprendidos, y satisfecho de sentir su caricia.

—Es realmente hermoso, mi señor Sesshōmaru.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre —mientras hablaba, sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura femenina para acercarla a él, subirla sobre la cama y mantenerla sobre su cuerpo—. Es el siglo XXI, Rin.

Ella formo una sonrisa discreta en su rostro, abarco las dos mejillas en sus pequeñas manos y se acomodó entre las piernas masculinas.

— ¿Por qué anoche no usabas ese collar? —la pregunta fue hecha con precaución.

—Anoche había luna llena. El sortilegio no funciona durante esas noches. Su uso se vuelve obsoleto.

Lo dijo muy calmado, aunque con el ceño fruncido, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—Esa era la razón, de no querer sentir mi presencia cerca.

Los ojos ámbares brillaron con molestia. Alzo sus garras hasta colocarlas demasiado cerca del rostro sorprendido.

—Esta es la razón —su voz firme—. Continúa siendo la causa de no querer tocarte —escuchar aquello la entristeció—. Pero tú…no…obedeces.

Rin solo se prestaba a oír con atención, quería saciar ese deseo que nació, cuando lo contemplo en esa forma, de conocerlo tal cual era, sin disfraz.

—Además —el no había terminado de hablar—, tu aroma lo vuelve una tarea más complicada —relamió su labio superior al decirlo.

Su esposa, en lugar de alejarse como él deseaba, se abrazó a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. Olfateo el aroma de su piel, llevo su nariz a recorrer la pequeña porción que lo separaba de su quijada.

—Solo quería estar contigo —y mordió su cuello.

De inmediato, Sesshomaru la alejo de si, la empujo sobre las sabanas y apretó su cuerpo contra ella, como sus labios contra su boca para acallarla, evitar sonidos y darle una lección a esa boca insolente.

El arrebatado beso parecía querer consumirla, devorarla. Producía una fricción tan intensa sobre sus labios, llegando al punto de tocar sus dientes con los de él, evitando que ella pueda respirar. Tomando el completo control al poseerla.

Cuando los labios al fin le dieron libertad, escucho un sonido de succión al separarse de él, que la dejo con la respiración agitada.

—No tienes idea de lo que pides —gravedad en su voz.

—Si…

Abrió su boca en una perfecta "o", tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando la cadera masculina arremetió contra ella de una sola estocada sobre la ropa, haciendo que olvidara su voz.

—No lo sabes —volvió a afirmar.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados para recuperarse del mareo que la azoto y volver a concentrarse en hablar.

—Lo que quiero…es que me hagas el amor, sin restricciones. Necesito conocerte al completo —trago saliva y afirmo su voz—. Muéstrame cómo eres, Sesshōmaru.

La oscuridad aumento en los ojos dorados, pudo verlo claramente.

—Tú lo pediste.

Y esa fue la sentencia esperada por ambos.

Rin no pudo reaccionar ni pensar por un segundo luego de oírlo, porque de nuevo él había impactado las bocas para mantenerlas unidas, mientras tomaba la cadera de ella para alzarla a volandas, se incorporó de la cama y pego la espalda de la joven a la pared más cercana a ellos.

A Sesshōmaru, le importaba en demasía, que la chica atrapada entre su cuerpo y el blanco de la pared pudiera respirar, pero su instinto animal había tomado el control y este solo quería centrarse en demostrar cuanta brutalidad poseía su bestia.

Debido a la agudeza de su audición, él podía escuchar como ella forzaba sus pulmones para lograr conseguir un poco de oxígeno, y sentía como sus frágiles manos, lo empujaban a la vez que se aferraban a sus brazos. Irónico.

Sus piernas, por mero instinto, se enredaron en las caderas de su esposo demonio, y sus uñas buscaban anclarse en los anchos músculos de sus brazos. Una sensación de miedo la traspaso cuando las manos con garras se depositaron en sus muslos buscando separar o alzar un poco más sus piernas. Ella guardaba un poco de susto en su interior, pero no podía retractarse de lo dicho porque era lo que ansiaba, además, ella no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar volver a atrás.

El demonio había tomado posesión de si, y Sesshōmaru no intentaría detenerlo. Él, al igual que su parte demoniaca, quería liberar toda esa tensión acumulada por contenerse durante demasiado tiempo. Deseo tomarla con su verdadera forma desde el principio, pero la humanidad que ella poseía se interponía como una barrera constante, y correr el riesgo de dañarla demasiado era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.

Le permitió respirar antes de alzarla un poco más y adentrarse en su cuerpo de una rápida estocada. Llevo su nariz al cuello expuesto de ella, por tirar la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de placer. Aspiro su aroma y percibió la descarga eléctrica que atravesó el menudo cuerpo que mantenía preso entre sus brazos. Abandono su interior y volvió a penetrarla provocándole gemidos sensuales a sus sensibles oídos. Ella arrastro sus manos sobre sus hombros, rasguñándolo con esas débiles uñas que no producían más que un suave tacto. No obstante, cuando ella acaricio, sin querer, una de las líneas violetas de sus hombros, lo invadió deseos de incrustar sus colmillos en la sensible piel bajo él, sin contemplaciones ni piedad, también quiso aferrarse con más ganas a los muslos desnudos, y sus ojos amenazaron con volverse rojos. Había tocado uno de sus puntos débiles.

Rin casi no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos pero ella seguiría intacta en el lugar que ocupaba justo ahora. Estar entre el cuerpo caliente y la fría pared, no cambiaría aunque empezara a diluviar en esa habitación. Ella se había olvidado de todo. Su cuerpo era solo sensaciones y placer. Sentía que fuertes látigos de descargas azotaban su cuerpo sin tener clemencia de su joven mente. Podría dejarse morir allí sin que importara demasiado.

Las embestidas se volvían más fuertes con cada gemido que escapaba de la garganta de Rin, eran incentivos que surgían en su estómago y empezaban a ascender hasta tocar su lengua y abandonar sus labios. Los de ella eran agudos, mientras que solo podía escuchar gruñidos en su cuello, gruñidos feroces y brutales, como la bestia que la empujaba cada vez más contra la pared, dejándola sin respirar y ocasionando que derramara gotas de sudor de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Eran simples molestias que se perdían en la unión de contacto de sus pieles.

Sesshōmaru, observaba embelesado el movimiento de los senos frente a su rostro, sintió sus colmillos con su lengua y se abalanzo sobre el pezón derecho, lo absorbió demasiado, el grito de ella le hiso saberlo, pero no se detuvo. Lo lamio con extrema delicadeza para luego sujetarlo con sus colmillos y producir la sangre que había deseado saborear desde el principio. Deliciosa sangre como toda ella, adictiva.

La cargo, se movió con ella y la dejo caer en la cama. La contemplo desnuda en toda su belleza natural y peligrosa para él. Su padre se reiría en su cara de saber que una canalla, una débil joven lo doblego por completo convirtiéndolo en un infame dependiente de su piel, como si fuera una hierba que lo obliga a desear mucho más. Solo ella podía entenderlo bien

Desde abajo, ella observo como las garras eran levantadas para acabar de destrozar la tela que cubría la cintura de Sesshōmaru, dejando ver por completo su sexo erguido y fuerte. Gimió de sorpresa cuando él se cernió sobre ella y su miembro rozo su humedad ansiosa y caliente.

Creyó que él la veía como un depredador. Sus ojos realmente demostraban que poseía deseos oscuros, primitivos. Otro gemido surgió cuando recorrió su mejilla con su mojada lengua, aquello no hiso más que excitarla a la vez que la dejaba sin palabras, de todas formas, casi no recordaba cómo hablar.

El demonio sujeto las manos a un lado de la cabeza de cabello ébano, aspiro el aroma del mismo, la miro a los ojos y penetro en su cuerpo. Esta vez, no lo hizo de manera brutal, salió despacio de su interior y volvió a poseerla de una forma que se aproximaba a lo tierno.

Estaba concentrado en observar las reacciones del rostro femenino. Su mujer abría la boca en un gemido silencioso, o apretaba los ojos sin dejar de removerse inquieta.

Era tan agradable el sentir el rose de sus pieles, sea suave o fuerte. También era agradable invadir su cuerpo de ese modo. Pero aquella acción generaba que una urgencia de más brutalidad surgiera dentro suyo. Una molestia se iniciaba en su pecho y provocaba que sus mandíbulas se apretaran dejando escapar solo siseos. Tener su frente pegada a la de ella hacia más fácil que su esposa sintiera su aliento en su rostro, que tocara su nariz con la suya y que enfrentara los ojos claros a los dorados.

Se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla en aquella cama, no solo en el interior del demonio sino también batallaba contra ella. Los hacia sufrir a ambos el contacto suave, y él quería presenciar el resultado, saber quién de los dos suplicaría por más.

De pronto, la impaciencia pudo más, y Rin se vio siendo girada en la cama, con su cuerpo sobre las rodillas y codos, y Sesshōmaru detrás de ella. Podría sonreír si estuviera más consciente de lo sucedido. Significaba que él tenía más hambre de ella, y ella lo había vencido por primera vez. Olvido lo que pensaba cuando sintió garras deslizarse sobre su espalda, desde su nuca hasta llegar a sus glúteos. No parecían garras, eran… ¡Colmillos!

Degusto la espalda ante él con su propia boca, antes de llevar sus dientes al hombro izquierdo de Rin, mover un brazo hasta depositarlo bajo ella, sujetar sus senos con él, entre tanto la otra mano mantenía quieta la cintura. Recorrió el hombro expuesto con su lengua, y anclo sus dientes en la piel en el momento exacto que la penetro.

La sentía estrecha y tan caliente. Era perfecta su formación y su miembro encajaba como si fueran piezas de un puzle. Las caderas chocaban ocasionando sonidos secos, nada comparados con el gozo de cada uno o las apariencias que mostraban. Él mantenía el rostro en el cuello femenino, ese aroma que surgía de ella lo incitaba a morderla, a marcarla de una vez y convertirla en su hembra, en su señora ante el mundo de las bestias, de donde el provenía.

Rin era otro caso, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos no cesaban en su tarea de producir gemidos o quejidos, gritos que se oían fuerte y claro para el oído demonio que estaba tan cerca de ella. Sus pequeñas manos tiraban de las sabanas de las que buscaba sostenerse, porque sentía que se iba a caer, de su mundo y de su conciencia. Y las arremetidas contra su cuerpo aumentaban de intensidad. Se preguntaba sobre cuanto deseo tendría Sesshōmaru, de adentrarse más en su pequeño cuerpo. Se sentía cansada, pero no podía detener nada. Quisiera verse a ella en esa posición y el cuerpo masculino prendido a su espalda, sin dejar de penetrarla, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. La sensación que le producía el miembro duro y latente de su marido dentro de su vientre, era indescriptible, maravillosa. Se sentía plenamente llena, creando el miedo a sentirse vacía si él se retiraba una vez más de su interior.

Un par de estocadas más le hicieron saber a Sesshōmaru que su esposa estaba cerca del clímax, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Se retiró de ella, la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a girar, sin darle tiempo a recupera aire, estiro su cuerpo sobre el femenino, la abrazo cubriéndola por completo y la penetro. Quería verla de frente y gozar de ver las expresiones faciales.

Ella se sujetó de sus hombros.

— Sesshōmaru —gimió su nombre.

Él gruño en respuesta, la tomo de los glúteos y la alzo sobre su rezago sin dejar de moverse, haciendo que los rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

Se veía realmente hermosa justo ahora, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rosadas, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos dilatados de placer. Era la muestra de porque ella logro hechizarlo. Era la única merecedora de controlar el poder sobre él. Y mientras sentía que las convulsiones del interior de su mujer atrapaban su miembro demasiado, jalándolo a su interior, llevo sus colmillos al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, la mordió intenso, creando un poder demoniaco que surgió de su cuerpo y los rodeo a los dos. Mientras se derramaba en el interior de ella, sintió un inmenso poder consumirlo.

Cuando dejo que ella cayera en la cama, inconsciente sin dejar de abrazarla, enredando sus brazos a su alrededor como si fueran parte de la hiedra, conoció el verdadero poder, y sintió paz al saberse único dueño de ese frágil cuerpo, en todos los aspectos y mundos.

-o-

Espero sea de su agrado y me hagan saber en un review.

Un placer.

Dmonisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Capitulo corregido por la hermosa y sexi Danperjaz.**

 **Epílogo**

Rin intentaba con demasiado esfuerzo, y sin dejar de sentir la espalda tensa, continuar caminando lento y firme, manteniendo entre sus manos, en un apretado puño, las tiras de su cartera marca _Lish_. Ella no había mostrado mucho interés en comprarla, pero una sola mirada bastó para que su marido la viera y le concediera el tenerla sólo por complacer sus caprichos. Su cartera poseía un hermoso color vino, y una cadena dorada la adornaba al rodearla. Se le antojó de un hermoso tono y hasta de un uso interesante. Atractivo modo de manchar ese color.

Los que la conocían sabían que ella no era una persona de ideas violentas, siempre había sido tierna y dulce con todos porque no tenía razón alguna para que la vieran como un ser desagradable; no obstante, últimamente, más bien, desde que había aprendido a convivir con esas voces persiguiéndola, intensos deseos de utilizar esa cadena dorada, para deshacerse de esos susurros, se le habían insertado en la mente con el claro fervor de querer apoderarse de ella, por completo.

Cualquier mujer en su lugar comprendería, o podría volverse demente. Sólo esas dos opciones se le podían presentar y no tenía de donde más elegir.

Desde que conoció a Sesshōmaru, su vida había dado un giro inmenso, iniciando por el hecho de que no era un ser normal como ella, y había cometido la osadía de convertirla en su compañera de por vida. Una muy larga por cierto. Ella no podía quejarse, porque la idea le agradaba mucho; sin embargo, los defectos de aquello podría ser que su demonio le proporcionara ciertas cualidades a su cuerpo, cualidades no humanas, tanto como escuchar los bajos susurros de esas mujeres que la observaban con envidia, sea por el bolso de caro valor, o por tener el don de dominio sobre su hermoso y atractivo marido. Las detestaba por no poder deshacerse de muchas de ellas. El trabajar en las oficinas de la empresa de su esposo, les proporcionaba ciertos privilegios, como el no poder ser despedidas si demostraban ser eficaces y ejemplares en sus respectivas tareas. Sin embargo, aquello no era seguro suficiente ante la furia de la señora de todo ese emporio empresarial.

Cada día que Rin se dignaba a visitar a su marido, para obligarlo a salir con ella como una pareja normal, debía recorrer el largo pasillo que la separaba de la oficina del presidente. Le reclamaría por el ascensor que estaba demasiado lejos de él. Lo peor de la situación era tener el talento de oír con clara nitidez, las conversaciones entre las empleadas. Palabras que trataban sobre ella misma o sobre la intensa búsqueda de una razón, que pudiera explicar la decisión de Sesshōmaru de elegirla exclusivamente a ella de entre tantas modelos hermosas y de más poder económico. Sonrió suavemente al oír lo último. Realmente era privilegiada y esas mujeres no tenían idea de cuánto.

Años atrás, se le antojó terrorífico el notar que podía oír muchas cosas, ahora, acostumbrada, ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, porque sólo aceptaba y disfrutaba de las despectivas miradas, también de poder enterarse de temas privados de esas personas que la molestaban tanto.

¿Qué diría su marido si supiera que una de ellas intentó mancillar la imagen de su prestigiosa empresa?

Otro valor importante era oír los celos que les causaba a todas cuando se encerraba en la oficina de su demonio y dejaba escapar gemidos altos para ellas.

Al parecer, su esposo no sólo le proporcionó dotes a su cuerpo, sino también había hecho que, algo de su personalidad descarada, se inmiscuyera en su ser. Ahora, lo comprobaba.

—Señora Rin —la voz de la secretaria de Sesshōmaru—. Bienvenida.

Realizó una pequeña reverencia cuando obtuvo la atención de la sonriente mujer de su jefe.

Rin le sonrió en repuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

—No tienes que hacer esto cada vez que me recibas, Nami —la reprendió en un suave tono—, es un poco repetitivo.

La tímida joven se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada intensa que poseía la hermosa mujer ante ella. Le resultaba un poco difícil de entender, a Rin, como es que hacía esa tierna joven para soportar a su exigente demonio.

—¿Se encuentra en su oficina? —preguntó.

No era necesario mencionar su nombre, ni escuchar la respuesta porque Rin podía sentir una opresión en su pecho al verse víctima de la ansiedad, el aroma tan conocido de esa adicción que provocaba en ella, surgía desde la oficina, a pocos metros de distancia de ella, y separados por una simple e insípida puerta. Era peligroso en un alto grado lo que ocasionaba en ella el saber de la presencia de su marido, tan absurdo y ridículo, que él podría doblegarla a tal punto de hacerla su esclava. Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de volver a prestar atención a la apenada Nami.

—De hecho, sí, pero está ocupado en una reunión privada con dos arquitectos. Pidió que no lo molestaran.

Ya lo sabía. No sería necesario avisarle porque cada vez que a ella se le antojaba irrumpir en las reuniones laborales de él, una mirada bastaba para que los demás desaparecieran. Sabían de antemano, y por experiencias anteriores, que no debían dar ninguna queja u observarla de mal modo, porque la furia de Sesshōmaru sobrepasaba cualquier sentido cuando se trataba de la imagen manchada de su esposa.

—No te preocupes Nami —dijo—, él no se enfadará contigo.

Luego de decirlo avanzó dos pasos, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró para hacerla a un lado. Aun así, escuchó claramente el murmullo de la joven detrás de sí.

— _Siempre dice lo mismo._

… …

Tres semanas atrás, en una reunión de inversionistas, muchos se pusieron de acuerdo para plantear a Sesshōmaru la construcción de una nueva empresa e invertir en los recursos naturales que proporcionaran la materia prima.

Una idea excelente, muchas ventajas y beneficios financieros. No obstante, la única falla en ese plan, un minúsculo, pero significativo detalle, era el hecho de tener que pasar más tiempo en aquella oficina, encerrado con los arquitectos encargados de la construcción de la que sería la nueva sede de dicha empresa, y el gran defecto que iba de la mano con el anterior, era despreciar tiempo valioso en el que podría estar junto, o dentro del cuerpo de su hermosa mujer.

No la tocaba desde hacía una semana atrás por un tema relacionado a una amiga suya. Ayame cumplió treinta y dos años, y el tema que mantenía a su Rin ocupada en sus pensamientos, era el ver como el vientre de esa mujer crecía cada mes en su primer embarazo, uno muy difícil por cierto.

Imaginaba que le afectó en demasía observar no únicamente la felicidad de Ayame, sino también el contemplar una vida idealizada como normal.

Envejecer y parir hijos era un tema subjetivo y se lo podía considerar un tema muy cuestionado en el mundo del cual él era originalmente. Sin embargo, él no se preocupaba por temas tan banales y humanos, ni desperdiciaba su tiempo en pensarlos, porque consideraba que poseía mucho tiempo para darle a su Rin todos los hijos que quisiera. Como siempre, él la complacía en todo. Ahora, lo único que le importaba era poder disfrutar un poco más de la entera atención de ella y que la compañía femenina le perteneciera exclusivamente a él, por ahora.

El término "posesivo" se aplicaba de modo exacto en este caso.

—… estos materiales resultarían ser muy efectivos a pesar del gran costo que presenta adquirirlos en un estado bueno.

Estaban de pie, alrededor de su escritorio, donde se encontraba desplegado el plano representativo del diseño que quisieran cumplir en la nueva tarea de construcción. Su asistente y dos ineptos arquitectos eran los que lo acompañaban justo ahora.

Se suponía que los contrataba por el buen renombre de la compañía de ambos, pero además de gastar el dinero que les proporcionaba, sólo se dedicaban a consumir horarios valiosos de su importante tiempo en dudas y cuestionamientos inútiles.

—El costo no debería ser inconveniente para adquirir tales materiales. Debería ser suficiente el dinero que mi propia empresa invirtió en este proyecto.

Él se mostraba con el ceño fruncido y un enojo notable en el aura que desprendía su persona.

Uno de los profesionales, el que se acomodaba constantemente y en un gesto demasiado molesto, sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, hacía que Sesshōmaru se preguntara intensamente el porqué de su autocontrol en una reunión inútil, además de la fastidiosa presencia que lo acompañaba.

" _Cierto. No saben que soy un demonio que podría retorcer sus cuellos con sólo una mano y volver polvo hasta sus huesos."_

—Creemos señor que…

El interesante y molesto parloteo de uno de los ineptos, fue abruptamente interrumpido por la acción de alguien que abrió la puerta que daba a su oficina.

Una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa se empezó a formar lentamente en los labios del demonio blanco. Había estado tan sumergido en su cúmulo de cavilaciones, ese molesto enojo y el olor desagradable de aquellos humanos, que no había sido consiente de cómo el aroma de su esposa se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, e internamente era de su total agrado, la acción que ella había decidido tomar de irrumpir en su lugar de trabajo, con total gracia de una persona en un sitio y lugar normal. Le complacía que ella actuara así, porque definitivamente, todo lo que era de su pertenencia, le concernía a su bella esposa.

… …

—Señores, la reunión ha culminado, deben retirarse —una excelente idea de Jaken—. Necesitan pedir una nueva cita en caso de que quieran continuar con el debate.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a escuchar las protestas de los extrañados arquitectos, sólo bastó observar cómo la mirada ambarina de su jefe había brillado al contemplar el rostro femenino, coronado de un par de ojos claros y una sonrisa alegre. Aunque la bella dama se había mantenido de pie en el marco de la puerta, con su porte elegante, firme e inerte, y un precioso vestido negro resaltando su blanca piel, Jaken sabía que en pocos minutos estaría atrapada entre las redes que conformaban los brazos de su amo y lo que más se les antojaba ahora era privacidad. Los empleados no tenían ni el más mísero derecho de presenciar un acto íntimo entre compañeros demonios. En este caso, demonio y humana.

… …

Rin ensanchó su sonrisa cuando avistó la punta de la lengua de su esposo recorrer con exactitud y parsimonia el contorno de su labio superior, allí inclinado sobre su escritorio, enseñándole la belleza pura que podía poseer un demonio. Luego, disfrutó de verlo ante su cuerpo en sólo segundos, para acercar el rostro a su hombro, rodear su cintura con los fuertes brazos y sentirlo aspirar su aroma en un contacto tan suave. La nariz fría sobre su cuello provocando escalofríos en su delicada piel y un hormigueo que recorrió su sensible cuerpo humano. Tensó sus labios evitando gemir cuando una presión deliciosa se instaló en su estómago.

No era necesario guardar apariencias porque el aroma de los hombres había desaparecido de la oficina, suponía acertadamente que se debía a la anterior presencia de Jaken. Él sabía cuándo desaparecer y lo agradecía tanto en este momento.

Sesshōmaru realizó más presión en sus brazos para lograr pegar el abdomen femenino a su cuerpo. Él debía inclinarse un poco sobre ella porque era alto. Le resultaba un tanto excitante aquello, era muestra fehaciente de que él podía tener el completo control sobre el pequeño cuerpo, y aun así, ella poseía más poder sobre él, quien era más poderoso. Irónico, realmente.

—Mi señor —pronunció ella, quedamente por morder su labio e insertar sus uñas en los músculos de los brazos que la rodeaban.

Un calor abrazador la quiso consumir porque sintió en ella misma la intensidad del deseo de su demonio. Lo comprendía. Había impuesto cierta distancia entre ellos últimamente y lo dejó abandonado varios días.

La nariz fría de Sesshōmaru no cesó en su tarea de aspirar el rico aroma que tenía impregnado la piel de su humana, y ascendió rozando la piel hasta tocar una de las mejillas, deslizándose sobre el rostro y acariciar ambas narices, como si fuera un cachorro en el seno de su madre. Ciertamente ridículo, pero carecía de real importancia en ese preciso momento.

Los ojos dorados chocaron con los ojos claros produciendo que un suspiro ahogado escapara de los labios rosados de ella. Labios que a él se le presentaban tentadores, adictivos e irresistibles, llevándolo al borde del deseo cuando pegó sus labios a la comisura de la boca de su esposa, un beso suave, pero demandante, tierno y fuerte en la delicadeza de los movimientos que realizaba hasta desplazarse por completo sobre la boca femenina y succionar con intención de causar dolor en el labio inferior. Lo único que pudo producir y resultar como música al oído masculino, fueron gemidos deseosos de más.

El control del beso le pertenecía a Sesshōmaru, lo demostraba en la insistencia que imponía, y el hecho de que se inclinara más provocando que la espalda de Rin se arquera contra él. Ella pensó que estaban realizando una escena clásica de romance.

Con tortuosa lentitud y la apariencia de que él no quería hacerlo, se alejó de la deliciosa boca de su mujer, situando su frente en contacto con la de ella, sin separarse demasiado de su calor y el aliento que dejaba salir de entre los labios femeninos.

—¿Interrumpo? —cuestionó ella con la respiración aún no recuperada, y mirándolo con ojos inocentes, sólo produciendo una sonrisa sensual en su esposo.

—Tú siempre eres oportuna, aunque interrumpas —respondió, respirando calmadamente—. Tienes mi entera aprobación para hacerlo cuantas veces quieras.

Ella sonrió gustosa y le contestó al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en el pecho masculino.

—¿Acaso, he necesitado de tu permiso todas las veces que me tomé la libertad para hacer lo mismo de hoy?

Se atrevió a observarlo desde abajo, y sonrió cuando vio la ceja en alto de su marido, en esa pose soberbia digna de él.

—Eres una desconsiderada insolente —comentó él.

Rin rió ejerciendo presión sobre los brazos de su esposo, deshaciendo el abrazo para escapar de él y en una actitud infantil rodeó el escritorio para situarse en el lugar del presidente del gran emporio empresarial.

Sesshōmaru giró su cuerpo lentamente, mas no se interesó en mantener la lentitud cuando en menos de un segundo estaba detrás de Rin.

Ella lo sintió acercarse y giró con una sonrisa mantenida inerte en su rostro.

—Lo siento.

Él se veía imponente, y un poco frustrado. Sabía a lo que se refería su humana cuando pronunció las palabras, pero no evitó fruncir el entrecejo porque le resultó ridículo que ella se humillara ante él. Como la compañera del gran Sesshōmaru, ella no debía jamás humillarse, ni siquiera por él cuándo la culpa de la situación que había surgido entre ambos no pertenecía a ninguno. Él jamás la doblegaría a comportarse inferior a él.

—Deberías imponerme una reprimenda...

—Silencio.

Su voz se escuchó potente y con la certeza justa de que ella debía callar.

Sesshōmaru abarcó la mejilla izquierda de su esposa con su mano derecha, inclinado sobre ella y avanzando más cada segundo, para provocar que ella apoyara su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, e incentivando que ella acabara acostada sobre la mesa de cristal.

Una garra se alzó sobre el cuerpo femenino, se situó sobre la piel de la clavícula y descendió arrasando con la tela del hermoso, demás está decir, costoso vestido que rodeaba el bello cuerpo y lo ocultaba de sus ojos. Le agradaba demasiado a Sesshōmaru que la piel femenina fuera más resistente a su tacto y ahora pudiera acariciarla a sus anchas sin preocupaciones de provocar cortes en ella.

Cuando los senos se mostraron duros y alzándose en el movimiento de la respiración de Rin, el demonio descendió sobre ella sin tocarla. El cabello blanco se apreciaba cual cortina y los rodeaba escondiéndolos del mundo exterior.

—Entonces me cobraré ahora mismo lo que me debes.

Los labios de él se estamparon sobre los de ella aún más fuerte y demandante que antes.

Rin gimió audiblemente y sonrió al pensar que las mujeres de afuera estallarían en celos si aumentaba el volumen de su voz. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello plateado y dejó que un gemido más alto se escuchara fuera de la oficina. Disfrutaría tanto aquello.

 **Fin**

 _A pedido popular, les traigo el epílogo de Demon. Ojala les guste y les parezca merecedor de un lindo review._

 _Recuerden: ¡No al manoseo! De otro modo, podría acusarlas de acoso :(_

 _Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios._

 _No puedo evitar mencionar a la linda Millyh porque, ella me dio la idea original de este epílogo. Mi mente ha estado un poco en blanco, y no tenía planeado realizar algún otro capítulo de este._

 _Como siempre, es un placer escribirles. Un beso enorme para cada una._

 _Dmonisa._


End file.
